


Kagami's Day-off

by carrot_tsunderima_1011



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrot_tsunderima_1011/pseuds/carrot_tsunderima_1011
Summary: Kagami was looking forward to spending his rare day-off with his fiance Kuroko. When the group of rainbow idiots barged in on his perfectly planned day, he thought back to how he had become friends with them. And when they were finally alone, Kagami reminisced over how his relationship with Kuroko had started.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Kagami's Day-off

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really really bad at giving summaries, but basically it's about Kagami walking down the memory lane.  
> This fic is set in the future, so they're all about 23-24 years old.  
> I also wrote that Kagami came back to Japan for his third year of high school, so technically he only stayed went back to America for a year or so.

Kagami Taiga tilted his head up and sighed tiredly, glancing at the noisy troublesome group of people sitting in his living room like they owned the place across his kitchen counter. The man with midnight blue hair and matching blue eyes yelled as he repositioned himself into a more comfortable spot on the couch. 

“Oi! Kagami! When are you done? You’re so damn slow.”

Kagami closed his eyes and took a deep breath, stopping himself from snapping at the other man, too tired to deal with his bullshit. 

“Daikicchi is being so impatient. Kagamicchi only went into the kitchen 10 minutes ago.” A considerably brighter voice rang out.

“Shut up, Ryouta.” The bluenette drawled lazily as he chucked a pillow at the blonde. Said blonde ducked and avoided the pillow narrowly, only for it to hit a purple-haired giant square on the head. He jolted in surprise, dropping his half-eaten Pocky onto the floor. He bent down to pick up the treat and proceeded to bring it to his mouth once again, only to have it snatched out of his hand. A bespectacled greenhead glared at him and scolded, “Don’t eat the things you have dropped on the floor. It’s highly unsanitary.” 

“But Kaga-chin’s home is clean.”

“There are a lot of things you cannot see, you fool.”

“Hmph.” The giant pouted childishly, reaching for another Pocky stick. 

And while the blue and yellow were bickering about which program to watch on the TV, while the purple kept munching on his snacks, while the green watched the others in slight disgust and embarrassment, a relatively smaller redhead sat like a king on the armchair with his legs crossed, observing the more-than-normal scene unfold in front of him with a smirk. A certain teal-headed boy was nowhere to be found. 

Kagami sighed and rubbed on his temple. How did this happen? His day wasn’t supposed to be like this. Kagami Taiga was looking forward to spending a peaceful and relaxing day on one of his rare day-offs. He was hoping to lay on his bed with his fiance, indulging him with small kisses and soft cuddles. Then he planned on preparing a simple lunch for the both of them and sprawling on the couch watching NBA games while his fiance lay on top of him reading one of his short novels for the rest of the afternoon. But no. His beautiful plans were ruined before he could even execute them. 

He looked at those rainbow-haired idiots. When did he even get close to them? Back in high school, they were his rivals. Kagami had heard about the 5 strong, unrivaled basketball players from Teiko Middle School, dubbed as the Generation of Miracles, for the first time when he joined Seirin's basketball club. Though they were all arrogant and cocky in their own ways, they were undeniably strong and formidable players, and not only Kagami was able to keep his promise with Kuroko, he also had fun doing it. He guessed he really didn't understand the real reason why his partner wanted to win the tournaments so badly. At first he thought it was simply about sharing the same ambitious goal as him, but it wasn't long after, that Kuroko confessed to wanting his former teammates to return to their younger selves; to love basketball again. After Seirin won the match against Rakuzan and took the championship in the Winter Cup, Kuroko had reconciled with them. Kagami had seen the change in his shadow: happier, more relaxed. He was happy for Kuroko that he could hang out with them again, but since he was always with Kuroko, he often saw them too, especially Aomine, Midorima and Kise. He didn't know how it happened either. How did he become friends with them? They hated him as much as he hated them back then. 

Maybe hate is too strong of a word. They did cheer on for each other during their matches throughout high school, though Kagami himself wasn't able to see parts of it since he went to America to finish his second year of high school. Kuroko always made sure to tell him about all the matches though. And in the end, no matter which one of their schools held the championship, the other five always came to congratulate. They even played together as Vorpal Swords. Has the initial recognition and polite respect elevated into something else though? Something like friendship, perhaps? The high school Kagami would never admit to being their friends, even though he vaguely recalled seeing them way too often outside school. However, he feels like he should indeed call them his friends now. Maybe it's safe to even refer to them as his best friends.

Ugh. When did he get so sappy? Kagami groaned inwardly as he chopped the onions on his cutting board. It was a beautifully customized cutting board with red chrysanthemums and blue hydrangeas carved on it. It was a gift from Kise when he and Kuroko moved in together. 

Kise. Kise Ryouta. Kaijou's ace with yellow hair and equally yellow eyes with a hint of brown mixed in it. He was the epitome of a life-like sun. Bright, bubbly, beautiful. He is the friendliest and most outgoing out of the bunch. How ironic, Kagami mused. He would never befriend someone so different from himself. Even him talking normally would scream sunshine and daisies, and that made his head hurt. But no matter how he tried to avoid him, he would always appear to bug 'Kurokocchi' and over the time, him. It seemed like he always had the time to come to Tokyo from Kanagawa when in fact he was one of the busier people in this group. He had school and basketball practices, not to mention his part-time modelling job, though it's not unusual to see him walking in on Seirin's basketball practices. Riko would be mad and told him to get back to his own training, because fangirls were such a distraction, but after a few times she gave up, knowing that the boy was stubborn enough to stay for whatever excuse he managed to mutter. It was good though, and Kagami had been happy that he was able to play One-on-One with him. Their skills were technically on par, but Kagami had won more than Kise, not that he was keeping track. Kise would always come back for more with a sheepish grin and determined eyes, and Kagami finally saw what Kuroko wanted to gain back so desperately. He would always follow him and Kuroko to Maji Burger afterwards, and Kuroko had managed to get him pay for his vanilla milkshake every single time. Kagami would observe in amusement and snicker when Kuroko made some sly comeback to whatever Kise was saying, and finally joined in to taunt him but got annoyed when Kise started wailing. They would wander around the Tokyo streets before Kise had to take the train home. Kagami probably couldn't remember a time when it wasn't like this. However, just because they hang out much, doesn't mean they automatically become friends, right? Kagami wondered when he started calling him that. Was it when he finally accepted Kise's nickname for him? He heard "Kagamicchi" for the first time after their very first practice match, and it annoyed him, though it wasn't the worst since it implied that Kise in fact acknowledged him, according to Kuroko. Kagami wasn't sure, but something tells him it was that time when Kise called him crying about Aomine that officially anchored the spot.

It was during sophomore year at university. Kagami was sleeping with Kuroko snuggled in his arms when his phone rang. Despite what other people assumed about him, he is actually a light sleeper, and the amplified ringtone blared into his ears at 3 in the morning. Careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, he pivoted as little as he could and reached for his phone while shifting the teal-haired boy in his arms. He looked at the screen and grunted. 

"Kise, what the fuck? It's 3 in the morning, and I have classes at 8 tomorrow. This better be good."

"…"

"Hello? Kise?"

Kagami repeated, but he only heard choked sobs and hiccups. His breath hitched, face morphing into slight surprise. Did he say something again? He couldn't remember well; his mind was still fuzzy from waking up.

"Um, Kise? What's wrong?"

"I-I think Daikicchi is ch-cheating on me."

His eyebrow shot up to his hairline. He did not expect that. "What?"

"I saw h-him with a g-girl at the park after c-class today. The girl k-kissed him." The blonde wailed.

Kagami frowned and sat up straighter, putting Kuroko's fluffy head on his stomach. This didn't add up at all. Aomine is as straight as a cooked spaghetti, despite his weird obsession over girls' boobs. Besides, Aomine is not the type of guy to cheat, especially when his boyfriend is Kise. Any stranger could be able to tell that the two were smitten with each other. Kagami was 99% sure that this was probably not what Kise said to be, but this was not the problem. Kise Ryouta just called him crying and Kagami didn't know how to comfort him, or anyone, to be honest, but he couldn't just hang up on him. It would be inhumane to leave an emotionally unstable Kise all alone. So he spoke up awkwardly.

"Kise, it's probably a misunderstanding. You know that Aomine loves you more than anything right?"

When he didn't receive a response, he continued, "Look. I'm not really good at this. Would you like to talk to Kuroko instead? I can wake him up." He looked at his boyfriend sleeping soundly on his torso, gripping on his shirt.

"It's okay, Kagamicchi. Sorry to bother you." Kise sniffles on the other side.

Kagami felt a pang on his heart; he felt bad. Is he really just a basketball idiot that is useless in doing any other stuff? Why can't he even comfort his friend? 

"Uh Kise, wait! I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding. Aomine would never cheat on you. I know you are upset, but you have to talk to him. You ignored all his calls and texts, didn't you? Avoiding him isn't the best solution. Please talk to him. I'm sure he's worried about you as well."

"Kagamicchi, I'm scared. What if he tells me that he doesn't love me anymore and decided to date that girl?" Kise's whisper was ghostly, barely audible.

"Aomine is an ass, but he would never do that to you. He loves you more than anything. Would you like Kuroko and me accompanying you tomorrow? We'll help you get through it. And if that aho really did cheat on you, I can always punch him in the face for you." Kagami offered, trying to ease the tension with a small joke. Although deep down he knew it wasn't a joke. He really would punch Aomine if he cheated on Kise.

"Okay, Kagamicchi."

Kagami exhaled the breath of relief he didn't know he was holding. "Okay. Now go back to bed and sleep. Try not to think of anything. Kuroko and I will come find you tomorrow."

His sobs subdued into a whimper. "Okay. Thank you, Kagamicchi."

"Good night, Kise."

Turns out he was right. The whole thing was a goddamn misunderstanding. Apparently this girl thought Aomine was interested in her, so she invited him out for a date. She kissed him and he quickly pushed her away, but it was right after Kise saw him and ran away. Kagami laughed at that memory. Kise was not the only one crying. Kagami was glad that he was able to help out his friends. Yes, friends. He would only admit it to himself, and maybe to Kuroko, but never in front of them. Kise was way too involved in his life to not call him a friend. Sometimes, more than necessary, for example this morning.

Kagami had prepared a wonderful breakfast for Kuroko and himself when the doorbell rang. 

"Coming!"

He flung open his front door to see Kise. And Aomine. 

"Good morning Kagamicchi!" Kise greeted brightly. 

"Yo." Aomine drawled lazily, stifling a yawn.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Where is Kurokocchi? I'm taking him shopping today!" The blonde replied cheerfully, slipping into the apartment, Aomine following.

Kagami walked back to the living room to see Kise hugging the teal-haired hair. 

"Alright, get off him, Ryouta. Tetsu's suffocating." 

Kise released him and pouted before smiling. "Kurokocchi, are you done with your breakfast yet? We have to go shopping."

"We aren't. Taiga-kun and I planned to stay at home the whole day. I don't feel like walking today." Kuroko answered, deadpanned.

"But I'll be lonely if you don't go with me." 

"Aomine-kun can accompany you."

"No! He'll just complain during the whole trip and sit at the food court until I finish. He’s hardly ever helpful." Aomine ignored the glare coming from the eccentric blonde.

Before Kagami could register what happened, Kise was already dragging Kuroko out the door. 

"What the hell? Aomine, go and get your boyfriend back. Tetsuya obviously doesn't want to go, and I'm not spending my day-off alone. Or worse, with you."

"Tch. It's not like I want to stay here too." Aomine bit back, laying down on the couch. Kagami stared at him incredulously. 

"Then what are you still doing here?"

But Aomine didn't seem to hear him. "Oi Kagami, make me some breakfast."

"What?"

"I want some eggs and natto on my rice."

Kagami could literally feel his vein pop. Who the hell does he think he is to just order him around, in his own apartment too? 

"What the fuck? No, I'm not cooking for you."

"But then I won't have energy to play and win the One-on-One later if I don't have breakfast." Aomine closed his eyes and smirked, knowing that the red-headed power forward couldn't resist this.

Kagami sighed, seeing his defeat. He was disappointed that he couldn't spend his day with Kuroko, but replacing that with One-on-One with Aomine wouldn't be the worst. Besides, he's been itching to play basketball again, as his hectic schedule just didn't allow him to do so. 

"...Fine. I'll cook for you, you manipulative ass."

He cooked and watched Aomine gobble down his food with satisfaction. They went down to the court nearby and played basketball till they were both drenched in sweat. Aomine had won this time, beating Kagami by just one point. 

"I'll win next time, just so you know." Kagami grinned, pouring water over his hair.

"I'd like to see you try." Aomine chuckled as he wiped the sweat from his tanned body.

Kagami smiled, remembering how much they both had changed. If this happened during high school, Kagami would have demanded two more games to win over Aomine but ended up losing even more because of his recklessness, and that blue-haired ace would have taunted him with the "the only one who can beat me is me" shit. To be totally honest, Kagami didn't know why he would manage to be friends with Aomine over the years. If he said that he would never be friends with someone as bubbly as Kise, he sure as hell won't be friends with someone like Aomine too.

People say he and Aomine Daiki are alike. Back then, Kagami would never agree. In fact, he questioned people a lot about that. Why would people compare him to that egotistic, arrogant, rude bastard? That's indirectly stating that he, Kagami Taiga, is as bad as him as a human being. But over the years, he had got to admit that people were quite right about them. For one, they were both the biggest basketball idiots. Kagami wondered if that's the reason why they became friends in the first place. Though they had been civil to each other and they labelled each other "acquaintances of some sort" after the Winter Cup, Kagami was 100% sure that that particular time after their random One-on-One was the official start of their "friendship".

At first it was just tiny droplets, and the boys smiled in relief, happy that the small drizzle could cool them down after their intense battle of basketball. Before they knew it, the drizzle turned into a pour, and the boys scrambled to take their bags and ran for shelter. They stopped in front of the convenience store, drying themselves with their equally wet towels to no avail. Aomine grumbled, "Great. It's all because you invited me out to play."

Kagami flared, "Oi! You were the one saying that you would come all the way here."

"Don't care. Still your fault."

"Tch."

They stood there, watching the rain until Aomine broke the silence. "So, I better go. Traffic is worse with the rain."

He picked up his bag but he looked hesitant. Kagami felt bad for him. Although he hadn't exactly been to Aomine's home, he knew he didn't live close. The boy would've arrived home late at night drenched in rain. Maybe he should invite him… Wait no! That would be awkward as fuck. To his own shock, his mouth moved faster than his brain.

"Hey, would you like to stay over? I think the rain will get worse." 

Aomine raised his eyebrow in surprise, mirroring his own expression. 

Kagami rambled on, "What I mean to say is, you'd probably get home late, and you don't have an umbrella right? If you don't mind, I'll just buy something simple here and cook us dinner, and you can leave tomorrow when the rain stops."

He paused, wondering if he had gone too far. People don't just invite an acquaintance to stay the night.

"Um," Aomine scratched the back of his head, looking doubtful, "Okay. Sure."

Kagami was startled. He knew he offered, but he never expected him to accept. When he looked at Aomine, he knew the other boy was probably as surprised as himself.

"O-okay. Let me just get some stuff from the store."

Aomine nodded silently and followed him into the convenience store. Kagami swore he looked like a stray dog following its new owner obediently. When they got to Kagami's apartment, Aomine lingered at the doorstep before walking gingerly into the place. He put down his bag by the corner and stood around awkwardly. 

"Call your parents so they won't have to worry about you. You can hit the shower. Door's the first one on the left." Kagami called from the kitchen. He heard a small grunt from the tanned teen and some shuffling. He faintly heard Aomine making a call in the corridor, and he could barely make out the conversation, but he still did.

"Hey mom. I'm not coming home tonight. The rain's too big."

"Yeah… No. Not Satsuki's. Not Tetsu’s."

"I'm staying at a… friend's tonight."

"Yeah okay. Bye mom."

He heard more shuffling and a door shutting. Kagami almost didn't notice the small smile plastered on his face. Aomine had just called him a friend. Why did he feel… giddy about it? It wasn't as if Kagami longed for that title; he just felt good hearing that. When Aomine came out, he set the table, pretending that he heard nothing. They enjoyed a quiet awkward dinner as if either one of them would break if the other talked, and had gone back to their old bickering selves when they were trying to decide which video games they should play. They finally settled on shooting basketballs on Wii until midnight. Aomine almost broke the controller when the redhead scored more than he did. Kagami had laid out an extra futon in the living room for Aomine and they bid each other good night with an awkward blush on their face. Aomine woke up to a deliciously made breakfast the next day and decided to play a quick game of One-on-One with Kagami before leaving. Since then, Aomine had been staying over more and kept on doing so after Kagami came back from America. 

Kagami popped the curry blocks into his boiling pot of water and vegetables and checked the time. If he put the cakes into the oven now, they would be ready just in time for dessert.

"Hey, Murasakibara!" Kagami called from the kitchen. The purple haired giant looked up slowly from his pack of gummy bears hearing his name.

"Would you come and help me with those cakes?"

He was about to say no, but hearing the word "cakes", his eyes instantly sparkled, and he made his way into the kitchen. "Okay, Kaga-chin."

"Thanks. Would you get the batter from the fridge and pour it out onto two baking pans? You can get them from the cabinet there."

Murasakibara nodded and went to the fridge, taking out a big bowl of chocolate batter. "Kaga-chin is making chocolate cake?"

"Yeah. You like them, don't you?"

He hummed happily, quickly getting to work in skilled movement. Kagami smiled; he usually won't ask for help from Murasakibara, but when it comes to pastries and sweets, he's the first one to call.

"Kaga-chin's chocolate cakes are the best." He suddenly said. "Are you making two so that we can have more to eat?"

"Only if you want to. I planned on sharing one with the others as dessert and give you the other one so you can eat it at home."

The boy literally beamed, eyes gleaming with delight. "Kaga-chin is the best."

Kagami chuckled, stirring his pot of curry. 

Kagami can only think of one word to describe Murasakibara Atsushi: simple. That boy has his mind set on only one thing, a thing that may not even bribe younger kids -- sweets. To him, any kind of snacks or sweets is the symbol of heaven. If you bother him while he's stuffing his face into confetti cake, or if you have his seaweed-flavoured chips taken away from him by accident or not, or if you take a small bite out of his maiubo or steal a small cherry-flavoured jelly bean, he will literally, as he always say, “crush” you. His logics of friends are also equally simple. If you give him snacks and treats, he instantly likes you. That’s probably why Murasakibara is so close to Tatsuya, Kagami mused. His non-blood related brother always gives the giant baby snacks his parents have sent him from America. It's like introducing a whole other candyland with hundreds and thousands of new flavours to him. Kagami thought back to how he had gotten close to him. To be honest, he never thought he would ever be friends with him. He could barely tolerate him at first. Not only is he arrogant and self-involved, he also has no passion for basketball whatsoever. He has an amazing inborn talent, but he’s only playing basketball because he can always win with what he’s good at, not because he enjoys playing it. Just like Kuroko, Kagami doesn’t really get along well with these kinds of people. Their first meeting at the street basketball tournament was not good. Both had a pretty bad impression of each other, and it is a known fact to all that Murasakibara was furious about Yosen’s defeat to Seirin. However, it was only one simple event that made Murasakibara cling to him like how he is with Tatsuya. Maybe not as much, but that’s the whole idea.

Kagami was having lunch with Kuroko at Maji Burger after practice when his phone rang. 

“Hello?”

“Hello Taiga.”

Kagami’s face broke into a grin. “Hey Tatsuya! How’re you doing?”

“I’m fine, thanks for asking. Listen, I’m coming down to Tokyo later and I’m bringing a friend. Can I meet you at your place?”

“Um,” Kagami stuttered hesitantly, making Kuroko tilt his head slightly to one side while sipping silently on his vanilla milkshake. Kagami almost wanted to spit out his hamburger; why did Kuroko have to look so damn cute all the time? It’s making him harder to hide his feelings for the smaller boy. Kagami blinked; now was not the time to think about that. But going back to Tatsuya’s question also relt him towards Kuroko once again. He was planning to spend the rest of the day with Kuroko alone, and Kuroko did agree to that, but…

“Taiga? You there?”

“Oh, um, yes. Sorry. Hey, is it okay if Kuroko comes too? I kind of promised him to spend the day with him.” Kagami swore he saw a faint blush and a flicker of a tiny smile on the teal-haired boy’s face. What’s that all about? Maybe he should confront him about it later. He also swore he heard a familiar chuckle in Tatsuya’s voice. What is that sly fox planning now?

“Yes, Taiga. It’s fine that your boyfriend tags along. What do they say? The more the merrier.”

Kagami’s face burnt in embarrassment. “He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Oh? Perhaps you should make your move soon Taiga. It’s not nice to keep someone waiting for so long.”

“What are you -- Shut up! Not now, Tatsuya!”

“Okay, okay. By the way, you still have those cookies and cakes you made a couple of days ago right? Don’t tell me you’ve finished them.”

“Of course they’re still here. Jesus, Tetsuya. What do you think I am? A monster? Why? Do you need them?”

“Just save some for me and my friend later.”

“Okay. Bye. See you later.”

Kagami ended the call and almost fainted at how adorable Kuroko’s questioning face was.

“What is he doing here?” Kagami hissed the first thing he opened the door for Tatsuya and his “friend”. His “friend” was none other than the purple-haired giant from Yosen, who was sporting the exact same scowl on his face. 

“Muro-chin, I thought you were bringing me to eat delicious desserts.”

“Yes, and here we are!” Himuro ignored the simultaneous glares coming from Kagami and Murasakibara, and stepped inside the apartment. 

“I’m not going inside, Muro-chin. It will ruin my appetite.” Murasakibara huffed childishly. 

“Oi!”

“Are you sure, Atsushi? There’s tons of sweets here.” Himuro ruffled a bag of cookies alluringly. "Besides, Kuroko-san is also here."

"Hello, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko poked his head out from the living room and greeted with his monotone voice.

Murasakibara halted at the doorstep. He didn't like Kagami; he beat them during the Winter Cup, but Himuro and Kuroko seemed to like him so much. Besides, those cookies looked so good though, and was that a chocolate cake and brownies he saw on the table? Murasakibara decided to let his mouth lead the way.

"Okay, but only because I wanted to eat." He grumbled, tentatively stepping inside. He immediately went to the dining table and reached out to grab those chocolate chip cookies; his mouth watered just by looking at it. Kagami watched as the titan’s eyes widened into saucers comically as soon as the treat was placed inside his mouth. Himuro stood nearby, looking at his friend in amusement. 

Murasakibara had quickly stuffed three more cookies and a piece of chocolate cake into his mouth before turning to Kagami. The Seirin ace was taken aback. He had never seen someone that can beam so happily with literal sparkles shone through their eyes. He thought only a child could do that.

“Kaga-chin, where did you buy this? I must get some of these before we go back to Akita. Can we please, Muro-chin?”

Himuro shrugged, and Murasakibara took that as a yes. He looked at Kagami pleadingly. “Kaga-chin, where did you buy them? Will you take me there?”

Whoa. It’s like he’s completely changed into another person. He knew Murasakibara had a knack for sweets, but never would he imagine the big purple giant turning into such a soft kid in front of desserts. And where did that nickname come from?

“Um I made it a couple of days ago.” Kagami scratched the back of his head.

Murasakibara gasped, “Kaga-chin made this by himself?”

“Well, I had help from Kuroko, but yeah, I made it.” Kagami tried not to blush at the memory. He invited Kuroko over to make desserts. He tried not to suffocate next to his crush slash best friend and they somehow ended up throwing flour around and tickling each other.

“Kaga-chin is a miracle worker.” Murasakibara exclaimed happily. 

Kagami was flabbergasted, to say the least. It was a weird compliment, but somehow he felt that the purple head said it with genuine sincerity. At that moment, he dare say he felt proud. It’s not like other people don’t like the food he made. He prepared dinner for his family back in America when he was still a young kid and his current teammates love the food he made, but this. It sounded like it was on a whole other level. He felt strangely good receiving a compliment like that.

“Uh, if you want, you can take all of them home.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, it’s no big deal.” Kagami watched as the other eyed the feast hungrily. Himuro cleared his throat. “Atsushi, what do you say?”

“Thank you, Kaga-chin. Kaga-chin is the best.”

Kagami could barely suppress his laughter and Himuro rolled his eyes. He looked to his side and saw that even Kuroko gave him one of those looks. “Himuro-san is like Murasakibara-kun’s mother.”

“S-shut up!”

Ever since Muriasakibara had labelled Kagami as “the best”, he had become more friendlier towards him. The taller one would always come down to Tokyo just to have his desserts, with Himuro in tow of course. Kagami has long gotten used to making a random treat and putting it inside the fridge just so Murasakibara could have his snack when he swings by without notice. And today was no different either. Murasakibara interrupted Aomine’s and Kagami’s One-on-One, and waited to see if Kagami had anything prepared. Unfortunately, Kagami didn’t, and the giant pouted about taking the train all the way here from another side of the city. Even though he moved back to Tokyo after graduation, his apartment was still far away from where Kagami lived. Aomine called him a brat, and Kagami tried to pull an angry Murasakibara off the power forward by offering dinner to the purple foodie without thinking. Aomine grumbled about him being biased and Kagami had no choice but to invite him too, and of course, this meant that Kise would come along too. 

Kagami was letting the pot of curry simmer and he groaned at his own stupidity. He could have offered to bake him a cake and send it to him, or he could have offered to buy him snacks on the spot, but no. Stupid self had to invite him over for dinner. He could blame the “skittles” for ruining his morning and afternoon plans, but he had to blame himself for unintentionally inviting them over. He knew they could stay till very late at night if they wanted to. Kagami wasted his day-off away without spending a single second alone with his fiance. Kagami sighed and wondered if Kuroko was angry at him. He hadn’t seen him since he came back with Kise from the mall, but judging by Kise's normal cheery face, nothing bad happened. He knows his fiance is looking forward to his day-off too. Kuroko is a kindergarten teacher, and he gets off work at two in the afternoon from Monday to Friday. However, Kagami is a local fireman, and he has the most unstable job schedule ever. Sometimes he has to go on duty at 7 in the evening, sometimes it's 3 in the morning, sometimes it's a freaking Sunday. Kuroko would never say it out loud, but Kagami knows that his fiance is just a bit upset about not spending enough time together. It's not that they don't see each other; they are engaged, and they have lived with each other for almost 5 years, since they moved in together during their second year of university. But Kagami understands. He would be upset too if he cannot eat dinner with Kuroko or wake up next to him. He tried confronting Kuroko once, and told him that he could quit his job and live as a chef just to spend more time with him. That was the time when Kagami first saw him display so many emotions at once that he thought his usual blank face was going to break. Kuroko said he was touched by his thoughts and the things he would be willing to do for him, and he was happy to know that Kagami prioritizes him over his work, but he was almost angry at him for suddenly being so damn sweet because Kuroko is always (maybe) the sweet one, and he was also frustrated because what idiot would let go of his dream job just to spend more time with his boyfriend. 

"Taiga-kun." Kagami was startled by the sudden voice and he felt a familiar pair of arms snake around his waist. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"T-Tetsuya."

"Why did you stiffen up? Do you not like my hug?" Kuroko asked bluntly, lacing his voice with a hint of pout.

"What? No! It's just that they could see us. Our kitchen isn't exactly closed off." 

"I don't care, Taiga-kun. They stole you away from me today. Let them see how much I miss you." The smaller boy hid his face into Kagami's back, his voice muffling.

"T-Tetsuya! Why are you always saying these embarrassing things?"

"Because it's true."

Kagami let him off the hook and even allowed him to slip his dainty small hands inside his shirt, secretly enjoying the coolness on his abs. He wasn't really angry. To be honest, he has never and will never get angry at Kuroko for doing anything. Besides, he missed his fiance way too much to care. Kagami leaned into Kuroko's touch when he realised something.

"Tetsuya, will you make two boiled eggs? Thanks."

Kuroko detached himself from his fiance, and looked at him questionably. "Taiga-kun, aren't you making curry tonight? Why do we need boiled eggs? And only two is not enough. We have seven people here tonight. Don’t forget that Aomine, Murasakibara and you are all at the same table."

"No, it's not for me. Just… cook it, please?" Kagami gave his fiance his best puppy eyes.

"Fine.” Kuroko relented, giving him a blank look. “But I want a cup of vanilla milkshake in exchange."

"You want a cup of vanilla milkshake just for cooking two boiled eggs?" Kagami looked at his fiance incredulously. He has started to restrict the smaller’s input of vanilla milkshake because he basically inhales the sugary liquid like oxygen, and that's unhealthy in an obese way. Kuroko stared at him innocently with his big blue eyes. "Taiga-kun, my boiled eggs are legendary. Not anyone can have it. You're getting a discount already, since you're my lovely fiance."

Kagami weighed his options and finally gave in. "Fine, get yourself a cup of vanilla milkshake in the fridge. But only one cup, do you hear me? And use a normal cup. Don't take out one of those big ass cups we got from watching NBA live ."

Kagami turned back to the stove and glanced at the living room. Aomine and Kise were bickering again about some other thing, Murasakibara was talking to Akashi, and Midorima sat alone on the right side of the couch, fidgeting and stealing glances at the kitchen every now and then. Kagami almost laughed. How predictable is he?

Midorima Shintarou is a weird, weird man, and even though Kagami is his friend now, he still thinks he's weird. One major factor to this is contributed to his undying love and loyalty to Oha Asa, that Kagami begins to feel bad for Takao, wondering if he has received the same affection and passion his husband has for the horoscope-predicting app. Kagami always ponders on how Midorima wasn’t bullied when he was still in school. Kagami is sure that if Midorima had attended school in America instead of Japan, he would be severely bullied because of his quirks. The green-haired man had always had a weird item perched on his palm. Sometimes it's something normal, like a novel, or a wooden pencil, but for most of time, it’s not. Kagami almost bulged his eyes out when he saw the other holding a box of tampons shamelessly with Takao laughing his head off beside him. It doesn’t necessarily help that the boy was and still is a socially-awkward tsundere. To be honest, he has this unique aura around him that screams kill if people mess with him, though not as strong as Akashi’s. He didn’t show it, but Kagami was slightly, just slightly, intimidated by him when he first saw him, but as they got closer, he had to admit that Midorima is such a soft boy, the very opposite to his cold tsundere-ish exterior. Out of all the five annoying pain-in-the-ass “Miracles”, Kagami would say that Midorima is the most tolerable one. Note the word "tolerable", not "likable". He’s not as perky as Kise, not as childish as Murasakibara, not as scary as Akashi, or not as... shitty as Aomine in general. He’s just weird. It's unavoidable that he, just the same as the others, has a pretty big ego, but he's a tad bit more normal than others aside from his horoscope obsession. Kagami thinks it’s funny how their friendship starts with a mere lucky item.

Kagami had walked out of the school gym, feeling relieved that Coach Riko finally called it a day and ended the training session without extra stamina practices of some sort. He was in an uplifting mood all day, and had decided to cook pork cutlets for dinner. He wanted to invite Kuroko over for dinner tonight, but the smaller boy politely declined, saying that he had to meet a friend. Kagami walked towards the school gates, wondering what he could do alone without Kuroko’s company. He suddenly halted in his steps. No, he couldn’t be wrong. Midorima was standing stiffly by the sidewalk rather impatiently. The bespectacled teen finally took notice of him as he walked over. 

“Midorima?”

“Kagami.” He nodded curtly. 

“Are you waiting for Kuroko? I think he would be out in a minute. He’s just buying himself a drink.” Kagami informed the taller, ignoring the slight pang in his chest when he thought Kuroko would rather hang out with his former Teiko teammate than with him. Lately, he had been feeling something when Kuroko rejected his offers of hanging out together. He knows he's not the brightest when it comes to feelings, or anything in fact, but this had been going on for almost 6 weeks after he came back from America and he still couldn't quite put his fingers on it. It's not like Kagami didn't see him almost all the time, or that Kagami wanted the smaller to commit all his time to him. No, that'll be rather disgustingly possessive. He really didn't look forward to acting like a stalker-ish boyfriend to his shadow. The redhead shook his head mentally, getting rid of the thoughts.

Midorima lifted his finger to fix his glasses, hiding the blush of embarrassment that spread on his cheeks. “No. Actually, I came to... talk to you.”

“Talk to me?” Kagami repeated blankly. 

“To be precise, to ask you for a favour.” 

Kagami would have snorted in disbelief if he hadn’t looked at the other’s face that was filled with seriousness without a trace of sarcasm. 

“What kind of favour?”

“I want to borrow that necklace of yours.”

“Excuse me?” Kagami raised his eyebrow waiting for an explanation, his hand instinctively reaching up to rub his fingers over the cool metal.

“Well, you see. Oha Asa said Cancer’s lucky item for tomorrow is a silver ring attached to a necklace. I ran all over Tokyo, but I couldn’t find it. And then I realised that you and Himuro have a pair. However, he’s all the way in Akita, so I can only ask you.”

Kagami listened in skepticism. Midorima has an ego with the ability to rival Aomine’s, and here he is, asking his supposedly enemy for a favour to borrow his lucky item. How far can this boy go just to follow his virtual goddess’ advice? 

"Um, I mean…"

"Kagami. I'm not... pressuring or forcing you to do it, but it would mean… a lot if you lend it to me." Midorima stuttered, averting his eyes from Kagami's. 

Kagami thought about it. He and Midorima weren't particularly close; they'd met a few times outside with other people after the Winter Cup, but that was it. But despite how Midorima always said he didn't like him, he seemed to be there to give him subtle advice. And if the greenhead really didn't like him, he wouldn't stick around that often. He's just not that kind of a person. Besides, it really must have taken literally all of the boy's courage to ask him that.

"Okay." Kagami said easily. Midorima widened his eyes in surprise. "What?"

"Yes, you can borrow it." To prove his point, he reached behind his neck and pulled the chain off, handing it to Midorima. Midorima's bandaged fingers grazed his palm as he took the ring gingerly.

"Why?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Hm? Oh, uh. You seem really desperate, and your ego must have been ruined just by asking me that. It'll be further damaged if I don't agree. Plus, you'd probably go all crazy without your lucky item tomorrow. I don't think even your boyfriend could put up with that."

Midorima looked like he was ready to faint. "I'm not desperate!"

"Whatever dude. Just don't lose it."

"I won't." He promised. "How do I return it?"

"You can give it to Aomine. I'm meeting him on Saturday."

The slight twitch on his face showed the smallest shock of the new information, but he didn't pry.

"Okay." He nodded.

"I'll be going then. Good luck, I guess."

Midorima nodded, and watched the other boy walk away until his back disappeared. It was then he realised that he never said thank you to Kagami.

“Here are your boiled eggs, Taiga-kun.”

“Thanks, Tetsuya.” Kagami beamed, leaning down to press a kiss on his fiance’s hair. 

Kuroko hummed in satisfaction, and Kagami looked at him. 

“Did you do that because of the kiss, or because of the vanilla milkshake?”

Kuroko stared at him with his big blue eyes. “Taiga-kun, I’m offended. Of course the vanilla milkshake.” 

Kagami shoved the smaller boy playfully. “You lil’ shit.”

Kuroko let out a small chuckle before sipping on his drink. 

“So is your back feeling better?”

"My back is fine. It's not the worst. Remember that time in university?" Kuroko stated nonchalantly, causing Kagami to blush. 

"I'm still sorry about that. You've been walking like a zombie for a whole week. Did Kise torture you at the mall today?"

“Kise-kun said it’s been ages since he had really shopped in Tokyo. So he dragged me to 10 different malls and as you can see, he got 17 bags of stuff. It kind of reminds me of Riko-san’s basketball practices.” 

Kagami internally shuttered and fluffed his baby blue hair sympathetically. Shopping with an excited Kise is an exhausted thing to do, especially since he had a sore back from having sex the previous night. Kagami tried not to grin at that. Kuroko must have had a rough day.

“What about Mido -- Shintarou? I saw that he was already here when we came back.” Kagami still hasn’t gotten used to using Midorima’s first name. The group of people lounging in his living room agreed on using their first names after they got married since it would be easier for other people to address.

“I am Shintarou-kun’s lucky item today.”

Kagami almost choked on his own spit. “What?”

“The lucky item for Cancers is something with big blue eyes. He was looking through the stores to find it when I came across him. He asked if he could walk beside me.”

“Shintarou asked?”

“Yes, although I think he regretted it the moment he realised I was there with Kise-kun and not alone.”

“Did you take a picture of his face?”

“Of course I did, Taiga-kun. It is very beneficial to our future possible blackmailing.”

Kagami grinned as he put his fist up and met Kuroko’s for a bump. The taller grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the curry. Kuroko leaned forward to taste it. “It’s tasty.”

“Yeah?” Kagami licked the spoon, satisfied with his culinary skills. “Tetsuya, can you go and set the table? I can do it if it's too much work.”

"Taiga-kun, I just have a sore back. I'm not disabled." 

"Okay, okay. Thank you."

Kagami took out their plates and scooped some rice, placing it neatly on the plates. He poured the steamy curry on it before adding some red turnips on the side for the last finishing touch. 

“Hey, can you help me-- Oh. Sorry. I thought you were Tetsuya.” Kagami smiled apologetically at the newcomer.

“It’s okay, Kagami. I can help. What do you need?”

“Oh no. It’s fine, Akashi. It’ll be rude of me to ask a guest to help.”

“I insist.” Akashi gave him one of his “I am absolute” looks. Kagami knew he means well, but dear God, does he have to look like that? 

“O-okay. Can you help me bring out the miso soup? Thanks.”

To this day, Kagami still kind of fears the great Akashi Seijuurou. For God’s sake, the smaller redhead had the intention of stabbing him right in the face with a pair of scissors the first time they met. He is short, yes, but he has this overwhelming presence that no one can ever miss. When he comes into a room, it’s like all the other people are forced to bow down to him. Of course, not physically, but Akashi emits this undeniable absolute aura wherever he goes. People are practically born to fear and worship him initially. People who don't know him only see him as Akashi Seijuurou, the powerful young heir of Akashi Corp. holding the title of “the youngest multi-millionaire in Tokyo”. People who know him a little bit better, also recognize him as “the captain of the Generation of Miracles”. However, only a few truly know who Akashi is, and what he has been through, and surprisingly that includes Kagami. Kagami thinks about this a lot. Never in a million years would he imagine himself being good friends with Akashi Seijuurou. He’s been saying the same thing about the other four, but this is for real. Akashi is classy, rich, powerful, both talented and successful at literally anything he does, and Kagami is nothing but a basketball idiot. Kuroko doesn’t seem to agree, but at least that’s what he thinks. It’s almost as if you have to get his permission and approval in doing anything, even if it doesn’t concern him. And that guy knows everything that’s going on. Kagami knows he should have expected it, but it still surprises him every time, that one time being particularly memorable.

Kagami knew he must have looked like an idiot, smiling dreamily while walking home on the streets in Tokyo, but he couldn’t care less. He had just finished his date with Kuroko and had walked him home while holding hands. They stopped in front of the doorstep of Kuroko’s household and hugged goodbye when Kuroko pulled him down for a sudden kiss before slipping inside with a profound blush on his pale face. It wasn’t passionate or anything; in fact it was just a light peck on the lips, but it was Kagami’s first kiss with Kuroko, and the taller wasn’t going to let anything bad ruin his moment. Boy was he wrong. When he pushed open his apartment door, he saw a silhouette sitting on the armchair. He didn't know who it was, but he was sure about two things. One, it wasn't his dad because his dad won't suddenly shrink into such a small-sized body and two, it wouldn't be a burglar because even Kagami is smart enough to know that they won't just sit there waiting to be caught. Though when he flipped the light switch, he was definitely caught in surprise, not expecting it to be the Rakuzan basketball captain. 

"Akashi?"

"Hello, Kagami Taiga."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you breaking and entering?" Kagami spluttered.

“I didn’t break in. As you can see, I used your spare key.”

Kagami was rendered speechless. Akashi raised his hand and gestured to the other to join him. “Please sit. Have some tea.”

Wasn’t this his apartment? How come Akashi spoke like he owned the place? Why did Akashi know where the spare keys were? And where the hell did he find those teacups? Did he even own those teacups? Kagami wanted to not listen to him, but he obeyed anyway. He sat across the smaller boy on the couch and took a sip of the tea, mentally going through all the things he could have possibly done to get him breaking in.

“Are you dating Kuroko?”

“What?” Kagami choked on his tea, coughing as his throat burned painfully. Akashi watched intently until he calmed down just a little.

“Me? Dating Kuroko? No way.” Kagami said as he forced a chuckle weakly. There was no way in hell that anyone knew about them. He and Kuroko are an item, but they’ve only gotten together for 4 weeks. Plus they agreed not to tell anybody. 

“Kagami,” Akashi repeated again, red eyes glinting. “Think again before you lie to me. I know everything. Now, tell me. Are you and Kuroko dating?”

Kagami sweatdropped. He could be risking his dear life in front of Akashi, or he could be risking his boyfriend’s trust. But surely Kuroko would understand? He could seriously crack under pressure, and he knew he was a bad liar. It wouldn’t hurt for him to know, right? Akashi won’t just go and flaunt their relationship all of a sudden. 

“...Yes.” Kagami muttered in defeat. Now he understood his intentions. He was being the “protective big brother” gesture and wanted to threaten the boyfriend. Kagami couldn’t even bear to look at him.

“Then I believe congratulations are in hands.”

“What?” Kagami flung open his eyes in utter shock. He did not see that coming.

“You are a good choice for him. Please take care of him as I cannot always be immediately available. I hope you have a happy and successful relationship with Kuroko. Although you don’t want to imagine what could happen to you if you hurt him.” 

“I will not. I promise.” Kagami said earnestly, not only to satisfy Akashi, but also mentally made himself a promise that he intended to keep for a very very long time.

Kagami followed the smaller redhead out with plates of curry in his hands.

“Urgh! Finally! What took you so long, Kagami? I thought you died in the kitchen -- Ow! What the heck, Tetsu?”

“You are being mean to my fiance, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko stared at the tanned man with a serious expression on his face.

“Kaga-chin is the best cook.” Murasakibara chimed in blissfully as he sat down at the table.

“Tatsuya will get mad and jealous if he hears this.”

“Tatsu-chin is not here. Although Tatsu-chin is good at cooking too, I like Kaga-chin’s food more.”

“Sometimes I wonder why Kagamicchi is a firefighter instead of a chef. You would have done a much better job at doing that. We never see you on TV.”

“O-oi! Just because I don’t appear on TV doesn’t mean I’m bad at my job.” Kagami retorted as he carried the last of the curry and set it down onto the table. “Thanks for helping, Akashi.”

The other nodded and sat down between Kuroko and Midorima, who was still fidgeting nervously. Akashi stared at him with narrowed eyes. 

“Oi, Shintarou! What’s the matter with you? Did that weird horoscope app predict your death?” Aomine smirked.

“I… um…” His eyes darted between the kitchen and Kagami.

“Oh right!” Kagami stood up in realisation, scolding himself for his forgetfulness. He came back a couple seconds later with 2 boiled eggs.

“Here.” He offered to the green-haired boy. He took it with pure awe and relief in his eyes. 

“Kagami. How did you know?” 

“I overheard it this morning on the radio. Cancers need to have 2 boiled eggs for dinner today, right?”

“R-right. Thank you.” Midorima said with a small but genuine smile on his face.

“Taiga-kun didn’t overhear it on the radio. He makes sure to listen to it everyday. He got worried when he overslept and missed it once.” Kuroko offered helpfully, much to Kagami’s dismay. The others tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably. Aomine didn’t even try to hide it.

“Traitor.” Kagami muttered as he flicked his fiance lightly on his forehead.

“Jeez. I can’t believe there’s not only one, but two horoscope freaks in our group.” 

“Alright, that’s it, Ahomine! You have been so fucking noisy and whiny the whole day. Will you ever stop?”

“Who are you calling an aho, Bakagami?”

“You! Do I need to repeat it again? Ahomine.”

“Oh no you don’t.”

“Ahomine.”

“You are such an ass!”

“I swear to god…”

“Daiki. Taiga. Sit down.” A strict authoritative voice sent chills onto their spines.

“Yes, Akashi.” Both looked like a defeated puppy.

Kise giggled with a sparkle in his eye. “Daikicchi rarely looks like that. He is constantly like a beast.”

“Ugh. As if anyone wants to hear about your sex life.”

“That’s so mean, Shintaroucchi.”

“Tatsu-chin is very tasty.”

“I am absolutely sure that Kouki and I are the best.”

“Does no one have respect for table manners and etiquette? At all?”

“Stop being such a wuss, Shintarou. Loosen up a little. I bet you and Kazunari are the black horse here.”

“They are. Kazunari-kun told me the other day when we were on the phone.”

“I believe he told Kouki about that too.”

“What? That brat. I will-”

“Will you punish him when you get home, Tarou-chin?”

“Ooooh. Kazucchi is getting some tonight.”

“I’ve lost my entire appetite despite the boiled eggs Kagami cooked for me.”

“Actually, I cooked it. Do you not recognize my trademark boiled eggs, Shintarou-kun?”

“Told you those horoscope things are a flop.”

“They are not, you fool.”

“Aomine-kun is being a bitch today.”

“Hey! Stop attacking me, Tetsu! And since when did you start swearing?”

“Mine-chin is annoying.”

“Oi!”

“Daiki.”

“Do you really have to use my first name every time, Akashi?”

Kagami watched as the group talked, more like arguing, in front of him. He didn’t mind that he was left out of the heated conversation: his mind was somewhere back to what Aomine said. “Our group”, he had said. He called this meeting, whatever it is, “our group”. Akashi also said similar things earlier as he rang on the doorbell and said that he would not miss out on the group dinner they would be having. It gives Kagami shivers just to think about how he mysteriously knows, again, but then he also felt this certain warmth spreading in his chest area. Why is he feeling like a middle school girl that just got her first boyfriend? It actually had already been years since they had started hanging out all together, but no one said it out loud, at least not for the others to hear. He felt happy that he is accepted as a part of this chaotic mess. 

Thankfully, the “skittles” didn’t stay for too long after dinner and left around 10. Midorima left first, saying that he had an early shift next morning. Murasakibara left with him as he was informed that his Tatsu-chin would arrive home soon. Aomine and Kise stayed a little longer, the former being slightly drunk and sleepy, so Kise practically had to holler and drag him out the door. Kagami felt sorry for the blonde. Akashi left soon after, but not before saying “Sorry for the intrusion. Enjoy your weekend.” with a dangerously mischievous glint in his ruby eyes. Kagami didn’t even bother to ask him about that. As he finally closed the door behind, he realised that it was already almost 11 on a Saturday night. For normal people, it’s still early, but in less than 17 hours he had to be at work again. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen and saw his fiance washing the dishes. He felt like he owed him an apology. They were supposed to have the perfect lazy day-off, but because of him, he couldn’t be alone with him since morning. Kagami wrapped his strong muscular arms around Kuroko’s smaller body, thinking how much of a coincidence it is for his lover to fit completely and perfectly in his arms. 

“Tetsuya, I’m so sorry.”

“What are you talking about, Taiga-kun?” Kuroko turned and looked at him, concern wallowed in his blue eyes.

“We were supposed to spend the day together alone, but I invited them without thinking. We already don’t spend much time together because of me. Now we have to wait until my next day-off.”

“Taiga-kun, it’s fine. We can cuddle anytime. We still have time before your afternoon shift tomorrow, don't we?”

“No, it’s not about that. I promised myself that I would spend as much time as possible with you, and I broke that promise. You have been living with me since sophomore year in university. We were not studying the same subjects, so our schedules were completely different. Plus the workload, we don’t see each other very much. At that time, we still have our weekends and clubs. But since we started working, I have all these weird shifts and I don’t get to see you sometimes, even on the weekends. I’m sorry that I’ve been neglecting you. Please forgive me.”

“Taiga-kun.” Kuroko sighed and pinched his cheek. “You really are an idiot. Why are you apologizing?”

“Because I missed a chance to spend more time with you.”

“And how is that your fault? Of course I would love to spend every second of my life with you, but this is life. As long as you are by my side and be with me forever, I don’t care if we miss a day-off, because we have a lifetime to spend time with each other.” Kuroko held his fiance’s face softly, bringing it down for a warm kiss on the lips. 

“Tetsuya…”

“It’s okay. We can still cuddle later in bed. We can go on a morning date before you leave for work tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“Perfect.” Kagami felt small arms encircling him, returning his hug. “I love you, Tetsuya. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“I love you too, Taiga-kun.”

It was moments like this that made Kagami smile. He knew he had found the one a long time ago. 

Eight years ago, Kagami landed in America, having to return from Japan. His previous leave had been bittersweet. Bitter, because he couldn't see his wonderful Seirin team and surprisingly, the Miracles, and of course, his shadow and partner, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sweet, because he finally got scouted by an American academy, famous for its sports no less, which means he’s one step closer to his dream of playing in the NBA. He had been so happy that he had received such a wonderful chance that he was actually looking forward to going to school. But his dream shattered right before him within the 3 months of arriving. He joined practice, but he quickly found out that it’s not how he imagined it to be. Yes, his teammates were strong, practically on par with or even stronger than the Generation of Miracles, but he found out he couldn't play like he did in Seirin. Of course he knew that he wouldn't be able to find someone like Kuroko, and he wouldn't dream to replace him too, but it was totally different. He had been told despite the fact that his skills were wonderful, but his current playing style was not what they were looking for. Kagami frowned, not quite understanding. What's so special, or bad, about his playing style that got his coach telling him off? He spent countless nights thinking about it, seriously racking his brain to at least start on the right track, but he couldn't. His coach kept giving him wary glances, but Kagami was still clueless. He thought about asking his new teammates but decided against it since he wasn't particularly close to them yet. But eventually, Kagami noticed, and it had been on his mind since. His teammates were wonderful players, but they weren't a team. They were all individuals; yes, they did pass to one another, it's basketball after all. However, they didn't have this team spirit that every team should have, no matter good or bad. Just like Kagami was a stranger to them, they were also strangers to each other. Kagami finally realised that his coach wanted him to adjust to this horrible environment and not rely on his other teammates. Kagami's heart sank. How could he not? His basketball only got him this far because of his teamwork with Seirin, and partnership with Kuroko. And further on, Kagami noticed he was the Kuroko in Teiko Middle School, watching his teammates play alone on the big court, except there's one difference. Kuroko knew the Generation of Miracles long enough to know how to turn them back. Kagami didn't even know them. He did not sign up for this. Kagami was so stressed that people knew something’s wrong only by hearing his voice. It’s no surprise that Kuroko knew; that boy specialized in observing people. 

“What’s wrong, Kagami-kun? You sound so tired lately.”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“You said that last time, and the time before that.” Kuroko sighed exasperatedly. 

He didn’t even know how to answer him. 

It also wasn’t a surprise that Tatsuya recognized it, since he was practically his brother.

“Taiga, are you fine?”

“Uh yeah. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?”

“Taiga, I’ve known you since you were eight. Don’t lie to me.”

“I said I’m fine, Tatsuya. The coach’s calling me; I have to go now, bye.”

Kagami could at least still dodge Kuroko’s questions, but he couldn’t when faced with his brother, and he made up risky excuses every time Tatsuya brought it up. He knew Tatsuya was worried about him and was probably pissed at him, but he just couldn’t tell them. He thought it wasn’t that big of a deal, and that it would soon resolve itself, until Aomine noticed. It was then he realised that this thing was not working for him.

Upon moving to America, Kagami had kept in contact with the Miracles, surprisingly with Aomine more than than the others. Aomine had called him one day, gloating harmlessly about how Touou beat Seirin at the practice game the other day. When Kagami only responded with a slight hum without the usual banter and pride, Aomine teased him. 

“Oi! What’s wrong with you? You sound like your mother just died.”

“Nothing. Just too tired I guess.”

“Pft. You never get tired. What’s up, dude? Did you fuck a boy too hard? Are you even a top?”

“I…” He strained his voice, and it sounded like it’s constricted deep inside his throat.

“Kagami?” Aomine started to sound uncomfortable. He wasn't the best at dealing with such awkward situations.

Kagami ended up telling him a lie offhandedly, to which Aomine sighed in relief. Kagami clumsily avoided all his friends’ questions, and talked to his dad about it, to which he finally concluded that he didn’t belong there. He wished to go back to Japan. After a year of loneliness and struggle, Kagami finally landed back in Japan, and a wave of familiarity and relief quickly flowed through him. Even though he spent half his lifetime in America, and had thought about pursuing his dream career there, that one year spent in Tokyo with Seirin had been life-changing. On the other hand, he was nervous too. He didn’t tell any of his friends that he would be back, except for Tatsuya, who was difficult to keep things from. He also found out the reason he was coming back, eventually, and the redhead made the other promise he won’t tell anyone else. As he took the taxi and gave the driver his old address, he slumped in fatigue. Now that he thought about it, Seirin would have changed. A lot. Obviously, his senpais won’t be here anymore. Kuroko and the others would be the seniors instead. And what did the new recruits look like? Were there any wonderful, amazing raw talents that could pump up his spirit again? And who would be captain, now that his same-aged friends were the eldest? He heard from Kuroko last year that Furihata had been improving a lot, stepping in the place of point guard. Maybe he would be the captain? Kagami couldn’t help but smile nervously. He might be meeting Kuroko later. Not that the teal-haired boy knew; Kagami was going to surprise him. What would he do? What should he do? Was Kuroko going to be happy to see him? His heart merely leaped at the thought of him. Would they still be able to hang out like old times? They would, right?

Kagami walked along the streets of Tokyo on a Saturday morning and finally stopped at one Seirin High. He sucked in a breath of icy air, though the weather was hot as hell. He wouldn’t deny it; he was nervous. He felt like his 16-year-old self again as he stepped onto the school grounds. He brought his registration papers over and should make a detour to the school office, but he absentmindedly, or was it instinctively, walked to the gym. He heard the familiar squeaking of basketball shoes and the bouncing of basketball along with a few muffled shouts. He tiptoed as stealthily as he could and peered into the gym through the narrow gap of the door. He didn’t even try to suppress the smile that was creeping up onto his face.

He saw new trainees playing basketball together, fiery determination lit in their eyes, and they weren’t without passion. Kagami immediately saw their devotion, and just how much they wanted to be there. He saw what he had with the old Seirin team in those new people’s eyes. He noticed they weren’t playing in an actual game. Were they practicing even during break? A much more high-pitched but familiar voice made him look to the left. He managed to close his mouth from eliciting his surprise. Coach Riko was there, and beside her sat the supposedly graduated senpais, drinking water and wiping their sweat. They came back to practice, even after graduation? He flickered his eyes and saw Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara teaching the juniors. Kagami was full on smiling now. This was his team, the team that would always have his back, and he’s equally proud of.

A figure walked into the gym through the back doors, and immediately the players gathered into a circle. Kagami frowned in confusion and curiosity; what were they doing? One of the members shifted in his spot, and in that moment, he saw a small mop of cerulean blue hair amongst the crowd. Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya, his best friend, his partner, his shadow, and in some ways, his light. Despite all the people around him, Kagami could only focus on that shorter boy. He noticed how the boy had grown taller, but still shorter than the rest. He noticed he had a leaner body compared to his fragile old self. He noticed that his face still had that same blank expression in contrast to what he was talking about. He also noticed that the team listened to the smaller intently as he spoke softly, and he definitely didn’t miss the barely noticeable small smile on his face when the people beside him seemed to be happy. He was so caught up in the moment looking at his partner that he didn’t see himself losing balance. It was too late to stop as he crashed onto the slightly ajar door and stumbled into the gym, shocking the group of people inside. Kagami suddenly felt that the temperature dropped rather quickly; he wasn’t ready for this. He was supposed to surprise Kuroko about his return. This of course surprised them, no doubt, but this wasn’t how he imagined it to be. The gym seemed eerily quiet to Kagami, who was still sprawled on the floor. He hoped to have the ability to drill a hole on the floor and hide himself there.

“Kagami-kun?” A barely audible voice echoed around the gym. Kagami didn’t have to look to know who it was. He lifted his head weakly and saw Kuroko standing in front of the group of people.

“Hey. Miss me?” Kagami finished off lamely, chuckling nervously. He honestly didn’t know what to do now.

“Oh my God! It is him!”

“You finally came back!”

“This punk left us in our last year!”

His old Seirin team jumped onto his back, crushing him further onto the cool floor. Kagami only laughed when someone, probably Hyuuga-senpai, slapped him on the arm and someone ruffled his hair. He felt so happy that his eyes started to get watery. He missed this. He thought it was too cheesy, but Seirin is not only a team of basketball players; they're a big family. This just felt… right. 

"Kagami-kun." Kagami blinked at the small voice. He managed to get his excited senpais off his back and stood up gingerly, looking at the smaller boy properly for the first time since he got back.

“Ku-Kuroko.” Kagami never thought that saying someone’s name could be that difficult, especially when that person is his best friend, but he heard his voice break and croaked in front of everyone. Why was he doing that? It’s not like they didn’t talk for over a year; they called each other at least 3 times a week. So what’s happening? 

Kagami stared into Kuroko’s blue eyes, searching for an answer. Kagami was not an observant one, but he eventually learnt how to read the phantom player most of the time due to their synchronization on court and the time they spent with each other outside court. But Kagami didn’t know what to say right now. He couldn’t break through the other’s facade. Was he disappointed? Upset? Surprised? Angry? Relieved? Kagami couldn’t tell. Kagami baited his breath as he waited for Kuroko’s response, and was taken aback when the blue-haired boy walked towards him, but what shocked him even more was that Kuroko approached him and hugged him.

“Kagami-kun.” He heard the boy say. It sounded like music to his ears. “I missed you.” 

Kagami blushed as he wrapped his strong arms around the boy hesitantly, aware of the “PDA” they were creating in the school gym. Kagami vividly remembered Riko ushering the team outside and Hyuuga-senpai had smacked Izuki-senpai in the head for making a bad pun inappropriately. He didn’t know how long they were in that position, but when they finally let go his legs hurt from standing too long and he had tears streaming down his face. Kuroko gave him one of his small smiles as they sat on the bench.

“Is Kagami-kun crying because he didn’t want to see me?”

“Jerk. You are welling up too.” Kagami motioned to his big watery eyes, and Kuroko let out one of his rare melodious laughs. 

“Kagami-kun, you didn’t tell me you were visiting. I’d have called Aomine-kun and the others so that we could meet up together.”

“As if i want to see them.” Kagami said without a trace of venom. “Besides, I’m not visiting.”

Kuroko blinked. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean, Kagami-kun.”

“I’m coming back to Japan. I’m staying here, in Seirin, for my last year of high school. I- Kuroko?” Kagami jolted as Kuroko abruptly stood up next to him and turned away, his back trembling slightly.

“No. Please don’t lie to me, Kagami-kun. Don’t play such a cruel joke on me.”

Kagami had never seen Kuroko like this. As he processed his words in his head, he panicked. Why did Kuroko say that? Did he not want him here? He also shot up from his seat, a new batch of tears threatening to fall.

“I’m not joking, Kuroko. I really am coming back.” Kagami snatched the registration papers on the bench, trying to prove his point desperately. “Look, I will be studying here as a senior. In your class too. You said you will be in Class 3-B, right?”

“Please, don’t lie to me.” Kuroko pleaded, still not looking the taller in the eyes. Kagami widened his dark eyes. Somehow he felt an immense pain on his chest, just right where the heart is. Is this what people call a “heartbreak”? 

Kagami felt that his blood had drained from his face, and he was feeling a little light-headed. Why didn’t he believe him?

“This isn’t funny, Kagami-kun. This may not mean much to you, but please respect my feelings too.”

Kagami was getting frustrated. “What are you talking about, Kuroko? Do you not want me here?” The last sentence could barely qualify as a whisper.

“If Kagami-kun is only visiting for a week, please just say the truth. Don’t make up lies that won’t come true.” Kagami winced at his tone; he sounded just like himself. He sounded… broken.

“I will be staying here. In Japan. In Tokyo. In Seirin. I will be attending my last year of high school here. I’m not going back to America.”

Kuroko finally decided to turn around and look at him, tears streaming down his porcelain skin from his now puffy blue eyes. Kagami’s mouth hung open in slight surprise; he dared to say that Kuroko looked absolutely… precious. He opened his mouth to say something, and Kagami didn’t know if it was all the sobbing that covered his soft voice, or that Kuroko couldn’t mutter a single sound, because Kagami didn’t hear a thing. He guessed it was to confirm his stay.

“Yes, I’m really staying. I’m not joking, Kuroko.” Kagami said in a raspy voice.

Then Kuroko shocked him for the second time today by hugging him again, resting his wetted face against his chest. Kagami didn’t even hesitate to return the hug this time, stroking his fluffy blue hair softly and pressed a platonic kiss on top of his head like it’s the rightest thing to do. The other boy didn’t seem to mind either. Kuroko pulled away after a while, trails of salted tears glistening. 

“Kagami-kun really is staying with me?”

“Yes, Kuroko. I’m staying. I’m not leaving you. Not again.” Kagami reached up and brushed away Kuroko’s tears with his thumb. Kuroko unexpectedly leaned into his palm. Kagami felt an unfamiliar leap in his heart. If Kagami was surprised, he didn’t show it. 

They settled in the gym and talked for hours after that. Kagami of course told Kuroko why he came back, and Kuroko jabbed him hard on the stomach for not telling him sooner. And they talked about everything else afterwards. Kagami talked about how indifferent he felt when he got to live with his dad, how satisfied he was when he got to taste local cheeseburgers again, how annoyed he got when Alex kept pestering him, how happy he felt when he met his friends again on the street-basketball court. Kagami kept chattering while Kuroko listened silently, nodding his head or staring at him to comment. At one point, they got up to play a casual game of basketball, but Kagami never stopped talking, and Kuroko never stopped listening. It wasn’t that they hadn’t talked about it before; Kagami knew he talked about it before on the phone with Kuroko, but Kagami also knew that Kuroko wouldn’t mind hearing it again. As Kagami received one of Kuroko’s special passes and he dunked the orange ball in without a hint of rustiness, he couldn’t help but spread a delighted smile across his face. He shook his head and laughed to himself. Why on Earth did he ever think that it wouldn’t be like old times? Things barely changed. Their synchronization didn’t waver, and their relationship was as strong as ever. The only thing that changed was that Kagami had this weird feeling that he couldn’t exactly put his finger on when he was around Kuroko. But Kagami didn’t put too much thought into it; he was content the way he was now with the smaller boy.

Kagami saw Kuroko lying on their bed snuggled in blankets with a book in his hands after he came out from the shower. Kuroko glanced at him and patted the empty space next to him.

"Come, Taiga-kun. I want your cuddles."

"O-okay. Just let me get my T-shirt." Kagami headed towards their shared closet, face flushed red. He still couldn't get over the fact that his fiance would always say embarrassing things without precaution whatsoever. 

"No need. Just come." Kuroko pouted with a hint of urgency.

"Huh?"

"Does Taiga-kun not know that I love cuddling with you without shirts on?"

Kagami spluttered and choked on his own spit, but he complied with his lover as he threw down his shirt and walked towards the bed, his face redder than a ripe tomato. 

"Taiga-kun is so cute. Even after so many years of dating, you still get embarrassed. There's nothing I haven't seen already." Kuroko teased.

"Oi! You're the one to talk. You're still calling me Taiga-kun after all these years." Kagami retorted as he settled on the bed. Kuroko only replied with a hum as he latched himself onto Kagami, tangling their legs together with his face pressed against his toned chest that smelt like vanilla. Kagami wrapped his arm around him automatically, liking how his fluffy hair tickled below his chin. They both stayed in this position for a long time, enjoying the warmth of each other, and Kagami was just about to fall asleep when a sudden… tickle on one of his… sensitive spots drove the drowsiness completely out of him. 

"Tetsuya! What are you doing?" Kagami was fully aware of what his fiance did, and he couldn't believe that the man actually did it. Hearing his name, Kuroko tilted his head up and stared at the bigger man innocently. "What did I do?"

It seemed like Kagami's face could indeed get redder than impossible. "You fully know what you did!"

Kuroko blinked his unbelievably large eyes. 

"You just licked my nipple!"

"Yes."

"What do you mean 'yes'? Why did you do that?"

"You smell like vanilla, and I love vanilla, so I licked your skin to see if it tastes like vanilla." Kuroko stated, saying it like it's the most unproblematic thing to do.

"And out of all places, you had to lick my nipple?"

"Would you rather have me lick somewhere else?" Kuroko got out of his spot, and Kagami internally winced at the immediate loss of warmth. He watched as his fiance ducked his head low and -

Kagami would literally do something else, anything else, just to not look at Kuroko, but it's so distracting. 

"Would Taiga like it here?" The tip of his small glistering pink tongue slid out sneakily and grazed his trained abs before retreating back into that equally small mouth of his. Kagami's breath hitched at the back of his throat.

"Or does he prefer it here?" Kuroko's whisper felt hot against Kagami's skin as he lightly threaded his fingers along the skin before stopping at his belly button. His tongue shot out and it skillfully ran along the side of the belly button, tracing a circle. Kuroko's mischievous eyes met Kagami's bewildered ones, and the smaller boy moved even lower. 

"Here, perhaps?" Kuroko stuck out his lips and kissed his pelvis, just right above his boxer. With his lips millimeters away, Kuroko's tongue once again wetted his exposed skin, leaving a tingling sensation. Kagami released the breath he didn't know he was holding until he heard Kuroko smack his lips with a pop. He also felt his slender fingers trying to get past his boxers, and Kagami felt like he should intervene before things get out of hand. 

Don't get him wrong, he loves having sex. Making love with Kuroko is like paradise on the highest level. It's just that Kuroko is still sore from the sex they had on the previous night. Also, he's been pretty tired out by the activities today, and he's sure that Kuroko is too. He would most probably fall asleep on him halfway having sex because he spent his day dragged around by Kise. Hell, Kuroko's eyes were getting droopy already.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Let's do this some other time, alright?" Kagami grabbed his fiance and gently pulled him back up, putting his head on the pillow. 

"Does Taiga-kun not want to have sex with me?"

"What? No! Of course not! It's just that we're both tired, and you're getting sleepy already." Kagami stroked his hair. "Besides, you clearly haven't recovered from last night yet. I don't want to hurt you even more."

"But I want…" Kuroko tried his best to stare at him with his puppy eyes. Kagami took all his willpower to resist him. 

"Hmph. Kagami-kun is being mean." Kuroko broke away from the eye contact, rolling himself out of Kagami's arm. He grabbed the blanket a little forcefully and pulled it to his side of the bed. Pulling the covers over his chin, he turned so that his back was facing his fiance. Kagami sighed audibly. The teal-haired boy can be such a child sometimes. Kagami found out that Kuroko tends to call him “Kagami-kun” when he is throwing one of his childish tantrums. This is something Kagami shockingly learnt about Kuroko when he first began to date the blank-faced boy. Kagami scooted towards Kuroko and shook him softly on the arm, only to be shrugged away.

"Tetsuya…"

"Go away."

"Tetsuya, you know I'm right. You're half sleeping already. We can do it tomorrow, okay?"

"Hmph." Kuroko pouted after a while, but he turned to face Kagami nonetheless. The latter smiled as he laid down next to him and stretched out his arms, pulling him into a hug. Kuroko gave a small grunt of mild resistance, and Kagami's smile widened when he felt Kuroko burrowing his face into his bare chest with the slightest movements. The redhead leaned down and kissed his blue hair. 

"Good night, Tetsuya. I love you."

"... Love you too." It was barely a whisper, and it was long after, but Kagami heard it. He tightened his hold on the smaller boy as he slipped into slumber.

Kagami squinted his eyes to adjust to the morning rays shining brightly into his bedroom. He instinctively looked at the clock next to him on the bedside table. 8:17 am, it read. Kagami rubbed his eyes and turned to the other side, a serene smile quickly plastered on his face. His fiance was still sleeping soundly, half of his face stuffed into the soft white pillow. His dainty pink mouth hung open slightly, his body heaving up and down rhythmically. How cute, Kagami mused. He glanced up and had to bite himself to stop laughing. There it is again. His ridiculously messy yet adorable bedhead. Even after all these years, the iconic bedhead can never fail to make Kagami laugh. He propped himself up with his elbow to study the sleeping form of his fiance. It amazes himself just how much he loves that boy next to him. He once thought it was physically impossible for someone to be so perfect, yet there he was, sleeping like a baby lamb. He moved closer and threaded his fingers into the tousled blue hair before tracing them down onto his cheeks. Kagami noticed that the soft rays highlighted his extremely soft and long lashes that would make every girl envious. He also heeded the fact that his porcelain skin glimmered under the warm lights , and the boy twitched ever so slightly as his fingers grazed his skin. Just how smooth and clear his skin is. Kagami knew the boy didn’t have any acne during adolescence, and neither did he or any of their friends did, but Kuroko’s skin is good on another level. It’s like he bathed it with pure milk everyday. 

Kagami couldn’t help but lean in closer. He really didn’t want to disrupt his sleep, but Kagami is convinced that when your fiance is one Kuroko Tetsuya, you really can’t hold back much. Kagami nibbled on his earlobe and smiled happily when he saw that Kuroko was scrunching up his small face like a hamster. It was only for a moment though, and Kuroko went back to sleeping peacefully. Kagami let out a soft chuckle; he expected this. He knew his lover is not a light sleeper, contrary to what many people think. He closed the gap between them and peppered his sharp jaw with small kisses. Kagami watched as he furrowed his brows at the fluttering touches and moved away his head. Just when Kagami was about to give up and leave to go wash up, he caught a glimpse of the smallest twitch on his lover’s lips. 

Oh, that sneaky little bastard! Thought I wouldn’t see it, did you?

This time, Kagami didn’t hold back. He crashed his lips onto Kuroko’s slightly ajar ones, biting onto his as he skillfully slipped his tongue inside and swirled around playfully, not caring about the morning breath in the least. Kuroko’s breath remotely quickened and he unconsciously moaned into Kagami’s mouth. His eyes were still closed, but his mind was far from dreamland now. Kagami heard his partner gasp for air as he broke off the kiss, trailing sloppy smooches down his neck. He licked and sucked on the nape of his neck, leaving a bright red hickey. He was going to leave another red mark under his jawline when he felt a small hand slither into his hair, tugging on it slightly. 

“Taiga-kun, stop…” He heard him whine.

Kagami removed himself from Kuroko’s neck and moved to face his fiance, once again mesmerized in his clear blue eyes. He pecked him on the cheek and he received a hum of satisfaction. 

“Good morning, Tetsuya.” He whispered, “ How did you sleep?” 

“Not so good, since Taiga-kun rejected my sex invitation.”

Kagami chuckled in amusement. “I did try to make it up to you just now, but you pushed me away.” 

“I was not in the mood just now. I’m hungry.” Kuroko said sulkily. 

“Alright. I’ll make you some breakfast.”

Kuroko attempted to perch himself up on the bed, but he sucked in a cold breath as he held his back, face twisting in pain. His legs wobbled uncontrollably under the covers. He closed his eyes in an useless attempt to get rid of the pain, and he felt an unexpected warm hold on his waist as he was lifted up. With one arm securing Kuroko on the waist and another supporting him under his hip, Kagami had no problem carrying his smaller fiance. Kuroko hung his arms rather limply around the redhead and rested his head on the broad shoulder. Kagami’s heart broke at the sight of the smaller boy hurting.

“Let’s get you a warm bath.” Kagami whispered as he walked into their bathroom. “I’ll get your clothes and then cook you some breakfast, okay?”

He turned to leave when he felt a tug on the rim of his shirt. “Can you take the bath with me?”

“Yes, of course. Whatever you want.”

When Kagami got back to the bathroom, a neat stack of clothes in hand, he did not expect to arrive at such a sight. Of course he knew it’s going to be hot, since he had set up the bath for Kuroko, but he didn’t know it could be that… steamy. He managed to peer through the white smog in the bathroom, and there Kuroko sat, leaning against the bathtub with his eyes closed, body fully immersed in the hot bath. The steam floated tracelessly into his face, making his choppy blue bangs stuck onto his pale forehead droopily. Kagami wasn’t sure how he saw it, but he was sure that he had been standing there for too long studying his fiance that he watched as a single droplet of water formed on his flawlessly face, and it slid down along his jaw onto the tip of his chin. It trickled down onto his neck, passing his collarbone, before running down his chest and finally reaching the water surface. Kagami had never seen someone so effortlessly… breathtaking. 

He laid his hand on his sweaty chest, feeling the incredibly loud and strong thump of his heart hammering against his chest. He inhaled a useless breath to calm himself down, only to find that the pit of fire deep inside him ignited, brighter than ever. 

Kagami dropped the clothes on the plastic rack and stepped inside the bathtub; he felt like there’s no going back. All this had awakened the animal inside of him, banging on its shapeless cage. He lowered himself into the water and trapped the helpless boy in the corner, kissing him roughly on the lips. He almost smirked when he felt the other’s lips move against his own in perfect synchronization. A sliver of saliva was pulled between them as Kagami broke off the kiss, and holding the smaller boy closer, he ducked and captured the pale skin of his neck in his mouth. He nipped and licked and sucked ingeniously, causing the boy to moan sensually. Kagami moved his hand down Kuroko’s back as he bit on the base of his neck, and his other hand reached downwards instinctively, grabbing his cock.

Hardened already, huh?

Not breaking contact with his neck, Kagami removed his hand from his fiance’s back and tweaked his equally hardened nipple. He couldn’t stop his grin of satisfaction upon hearing Kuroko’s shaky exhale. The larger man wrapped his palm around the smaller’s dick, and pumped it up and down, slowly and rhythmically. He brought his thumb up and rubbed it around the tip of his penis; he was getting harder and harder by the second. Kagami could tell that he was already leaking with pre-cum even though they were both soaked with water. The redhead smirked hearing Kuroko’s slight disappointment when his fingers left his nipples, and plunged his arm deeper into the bathtub until it touched his balls. Kagami felt the heaving of his chest getting bigger, and Kuroko’s quickened pants got louder in the steamy bathroom. As Kagami squeezed his balls teasingly, Kuroko’s eyes flew open, and his choked sob echoed around the enclosed space. Kagami felt his nails digging deeper into his back.

“Tai...ga… Ngh… Faster… Ngh...”

Kagami felt himself hardened at the melodic, low moan coming from his lover, and he decided to tease him more. He didn’t pull away, no; that would be cruel. He didn’t pump faster though. His palm continued to circle and rub Kuroko’s cock in an annoyingly slow way, grazing the tip occasionally and going back to fondle his erection. 

Kagami knew that Kuroko was getting impatient. He recognized the disapproving and frustrated expression on his face, but he couldn’t give in just yet. Where’s the roller coaster fun in that? 

Kuroko was indeed impatient. Taiga-kun can’t play him like this, he thought angrily. He knew it was hopeless to wait for Kagami to act on it, and he couldn’t stop himself. Kuroko arched his back even more and thrusted roughly into Kagami’s palm. Then a shot of searing pain shot up into his back.

Kagami heard his fiance whimper in pain after his sudden thrust, and his nails sank deep into his bulging biceps. 

Oh no, he must have hurt himself doing it.

Kagami quickly removed his hands on Kuroko’s cock and gently turned him around. Kuroko sighed as he leaned back against Kagami, his back touching the other’s chest. Kagami wrapped his left arm around the smaller boy protectively, and reached down to massage his back with his right hand. Kuroko moaned in relief as Kagami hit his sore knot with tender kneadles.

Kagami rested his chin onto Kuroko’s shoulder, and the teal-haired boy rested the side of his head against Kagami’s in contentment.

“I’m sorry. I never should have started it. You should be resting.” Kagami whispered, drowning in guilt.

Kuroko removed himself from Kagami’s hold and turned around to face him, kneeling in front of his open legs. 

“Taiga, I want.”

“But…”

Kuroko wrapped his arm around Kagami’s neck before he could finish, and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Kagami felt the boy bite him on the lower lip and took the chance to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth. The tip of his tongue met the other rather timidly in the middle, and it quickly morphed into firmer determination. Their tongues danced around, hot and needy and moist and breathy, savouring the familiar taste and once again enjoying the surge of lightning-like adrenaline rushing through them. Their wet bodies were pressed tightly together, Kuroko’s firm grip in Kagami’s hair securing the spot. Not caring that their noses had bumped together unpleasantly, both clawed at each other hungrily as if fighting for the only thing needed to survive. Eventually oxygen ran out, and both separated, gasping and panting heavily. Kagami was hoping that the steam in the bathroom would hide his blush; Kuroko looked absolutely gorgeous. His swollen red lips hung limp as he struggled to regain his composure. His electro-blue eyes were almost covered by the dilation of his pupils. His hair was messy even with the effect of water. His forehead was peppered with droplets of a mixture of sweat and water. His neck was covered with red blotches of love marks. 

Kagami felt slender fingers circling his own slightly hardened cock. Kuroko is straightforward in general; and Kagami admits that a sex-craving Kuroko is straight out blunt. 

"Taiga, sit on the edge."

"What?" Kagami blinked dumbly.

"The edge." Kuroko repeated, using all his strength to pull Kagami out of the water and let him plop down on the edge of the bathtub against the moist wall. Kagami could barely feel the cooler air above the water surface; his body felt like a furnace.

Kagami watched as Kuroko knelt down between his legs, looking at his slightly erect shaft with glowering eyes. Keeping the eye contact in between, the latter leaned forward and licked the tip of the former's dick. Kagami shivered, hairs standing up on his arms. Kuroko opened his mouth wider, further inviting the length into his small mouth, engulfing it in a surge of tight moist warmth. The bluenette bobbed his head expertly, slightly grazing his teeth on the bare skin while swirling his hot wet tongue around the cock. 

Kagami groaned, straining his voice. "Fuck… Ngh… Tetsu… ya…" 

He clasped his hand behind the boy's head, locking him in the position. Kagami couldn't help but thrust his hip forward. Kuroko almost choked at the sudden attack on his throat, but he kept going nonetheless. He nipped at his dick more roughly, and bobbed his head faster. He took hold of the balls and rubbed them with his fingers while holding them in his palms. 

"Tetsuya! Ngh… Tetsuya…" Kagami felt like all the blood in his body rushed downwards like a waterfall. Kuroko removed his mouth from the cock and kissed the tip with uttermost gentleness. Kagami rolled his head back as the cool pair of lips touched his burning sensation. 

"Tetsuya… Please…" Kagami's whisper was ghostly. His climax was approaching, and his dick throbbed painfully. Kuroko gave him a coy smile and licked his lips before taking it in again, the steamy feeling once again returning. Kagami was turned on, and he needed more. Now.

"Tetsu… ya. I'm gonna… cum."

Kuroko quickened his pace, adding pressure to the thickened shaft. Kagami gripped onto his dampened blue hair and flung open his eyes as the familiar gush of thrill exploded in him. 

"Hah… Hah…" His loud gasps slowed down and he exhaled in bliss. He looked down to see Kuroko sitting in the bath with bloated cheeks, trying to swallow the salty semen as some white strands trickled down his chin. Kagami beamed; how can someone be so adorable, yet so sexy at the same time? 

Kuroko stepped out of the bath and joined Kagami on the wetted bathroom floor, catching his breath.

"Taiga-kun is tasty as usual." Kuroko stated with his glassy blue eyes, almost in a sultry manner, licking the white remains on his swollen lips. Kagami gulped and found himself hardening again, but he shook his head, realising that he was thinking with his rational side of his brain for once. Could he really do it? He might hurt Kuroko even more.

The smaller boy seemed to have read his mind, and clambered onto his lap, his own slightly enlarged cock pressing up against Kagami's stomach. 

"Taiga, I want you inside me." Kuroko managed to breathe. 

"Tetsuya, you're playing with fire." Kagami warned with minimum convincement in his trembling voice. 

“Taiga… Mhm… Fuck me...” Kuroko purred alluringly, moving his hips in Kagami’s lap, their thickened dicks grinding together painfully. Kuroko traced his sweaty jaw in gentle caress with the back of his slender fingers, tempting Kagami even more. 

"Tetsuya…" Kagami growled, finally reaching down and wrapped his palm on his lover's cock. His hand circled the hot length and pumped it hard, pre-cum lubricating it. Kuroko's moans of pleasure rang around the stuffy bathroom.

"Ngh… Taiga… Faster… Ngh… Faster… Tai… ga..."

Kuroko thrusted his hips into his hand accordingly, and Kagami was too drowned in heated delight as his own dick was rubbed between Kuroko's butt, hardening as every second passed.

"Taiga… Now… Please…" Kuroko's breaths were shallow as he pressed into the other's palm. Kagami simply bucked his hips up and repositioned the smaller boy who was riding his dick. He positioned his enlarged penis right at the opening of his hole, body shaking with adrenaline-charged excitement as he watched Kuroko sucked in an elated breath of air when his tip touched the cool skin.  
With pre-cum overflowing, Kagami thrusted his hips and entered Kuroko, balls slamming into the smooth cheeks of his butt. 

"Taiga! Mhm… More… Ngh…"

"Fuck, Tetsuya… Ngh… You're so tight…" 

“Mhm… Hah… Taiga… Yes! Right there… Ngh…”

Kuroko and his moans were the only things Kagami could focus on. He pushed his lover against the moistened wall and thrusted his hip repeatedly, each time more pleasurable and satisfying than the last. Kuroko’s nails raked through Kagami’s back, but the redhead was enjoying this too much to be bothered about the pain. Kagami held him up with one strong arm, and he kept his other hand busy by pumping the smaller’s dick. The familiar surge of adrenaline filled him again.

“Te… tsuya! I’m… Mhm… Ngh... Cumming… Ngh…”

“I’m going… Hah… To cum… Ngh… Faster… Mhm… Taiga…”

Kagami bucked his hip up extra hard and slapped his balls onto Kuroko, feeling the bliss of his dick wrapped in an unnecessarily tight and hot space. He… couldn’t take it anymore. Kagami felt the imaginary colors burst inside him as he released his load into Kuroko, filling him up nicely. He slowly slid out his slightly deflated cock and pressed his body against Kuroko’s, leaning his hot-as-fire forehead on the cool tiles on the wall. He heard his lover’s lovely pants next to his ear and realised that his dick fell limp in his palm, white sticky substance overflowing. He lifted his hand and licked his palm clean, savouring the unique, salty, Kuroko-ness taste indulged on his tongue. 

Kagami glanced at Kuroko, who was leaning back with his eyes closed, his breathing slowly becoming stable. Kagami smiled at the sight; he’s the luckiest man on earth. He nuzzled his nose with Kuroko’s, and upon hearing a soft hum, he gave the other a long sweet kiss. He lingered on his pink, plump lips before letting go, placing the smaller boy back onto the floor gently.

“Come, let’s take a bath.” Kagami linked his hand with Kuroko, leading him back to the tub. “I’ll help you massage.”

It was after 10:00 in the morning after they finished up in the bathroom, and Kuroko walked into their living room with fresh clothes on smelling sizzling bacon. The teal-haired boy wrapped his arms around the taller’s waist, resting his cheek against the soft fabric of the other’s shirt. Kagami didn’t seem to be surprised by this, and covered the pale hand with his own calloused one while cooking skillfully with only one hand. 

“Hi.” Kuroko’s muffled voice came from behind.

Kagami chuckled heartily. “Good morning, Tetsuya.”

“What is Taiga-kun making for breakfast?” 

“I’m making an all-day English breakfast. You said you wanted to try it before, right?”

“Mhm.”

“Go sit on the couch or feed Nigou. I’m almost done.”

“Did you not feed him?”

“...”

“Taiga-kun is still scared of Nigou?” Kuroko teased with a playful pout on his face.

“You can’t blame me! Dogs are incarnated devils!”

“But Nigou is so cute. Taiga-kun is being mean.”

"Keep talking and you'll have no breakfast."

"Hmph." Kuroko stuck out his tongue childishly and turned to tend to his husky. The boy smiled as he patted its head, now a lot bigger than his palm. He knew his fiance didn't mean what he said. Every once in a while, Kagami would make a statement about throwing Nigou out, but after 5 years of living together, the dog is still sound and happy. Kuroko even caught Kagami sleeping or playing with the dog sometimes. He knew that the redhead had some pretty bad experiences with dogs but yet he still put up with Nigou, and this sole fact made Kuroko love the man even more if that's possible. 

“I don’t want to go to work.” Kagami muttered sleepily as he laid his head onto Kuroko’s lap. The teal-haired boy ignored his whine and went on brushing his fingers in his red hair, eyes focused on the novel he had in hand. 

“I want to stay here with you.”

“Taiga-kun, stop being a child.”

“But I want to spend more time with you.”

“Taiga-kun…”

“I can call in sick today, tell them that I have a stomach bug or someth -- Ow! Why did you flick me?”

“You have to be responsible. You can’t lie and tell them you’re sick.”

“But I’m doing it to stay here with you…” Kagami tried his best to sound convincing.

Kuroko pushed his fiance lightly on the shoulder. “I appreciate the effort, but you still have to go to work, Taiga-kun. Now go change. You’ll be late.” 

Kagami pouted at him and he resisted the urge to let him stay home. “Go. I’ll see you tonight. You’ll be back before 10, right?” 

“Yeah.” The taller grumbled, trudging sluggishly towards their shared bedroom. 

Kagami was changing when his phone rang. Who would be calling him? Better not be those rainbow idiots that robbed him of his day-off.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Kagami.”

“Saito-san?” 

Why is his boss calling him? He isn’t late, is he? It’s not four yet.

“Yes. I’m just calling to tell you that you don’t have to come today.”

“What? What did I do? Am I fired?”

“No, no. Not at all. We just… moved the shifts a little. You don’t have to come in today.”

“Oh.”

“Take a rest and come in next week. If I remembered correctly, your next shift is Tuesday morning, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay then. See you next week. Enjoy your weekend.”

“Thank you, sir. Goodbye.”

Kagami put down his phone, feeling slightly skeptical. 

“Taiga-kun, why are you still dressed like that?” Kuroko was ready to send his fiance off to work, but frowned in disapproval when he saw that he came out looking the way he walked in.

“I don’t have to go to work.” Kagami replied simply, flopping down onto the couch next to Kuroko.

“Taiga-kun…” Kuroko sighed in exasperation.

“No, I’m serious. Saito just called and said I don’t have to come in today.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. He said something about moving shifts and shit. This has never happened before though. Weird, huh?”

Kuroko hummed, having half a mind about what’s going on. 

“Where do you want to go?”

“Go where?”

“You know, for our date. I don’t have work, and it’s still early into the afternoon. Do you want to go somewhere?”

“Anywhere is fine as long as you’re there.”

“Tet-Tetsuya! Stop saying embarrassing things!”

“It’s true though.”

Kagami sighed, racking his fingers in his hair. 

“How about we go to that book fair you’ve been wanting to go since the start of summer?”

“But you hate books.”

“I don’t HATE books. I just don’t enjoy reading them. Besides, I get to spend time with you. And we can go to that restaurant with the tempura you like near the fair. How does that sound?”

Kuroko nodded silently. “Okay.”

Kagami ruffled his hair affectionately. 

“Taiga-kun can say embarrassing things too sometimes.”

“O-Oi!” Kagami blushed, turning his head away.

Kuroko smiled. He looked forward to their impromptu date. Thank you Akashi-kun.


End file.
